


Feeling a Little Green for Christmas 1/1

by calie15



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe feels a little green as she and Oliver try to decorate their first Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling a Little Green for Christmas 1/1

Chloe sighed, leaning forward over the basket where her arms were crossed, and moaned. A hand touched the small of her back and she sighed again, reveling in the concern. It didn’t help, but sometimes it was nice to know someone cared.

“You okay?”

“Yea,” she said softly and gulped. Lifting her head, Chloe turned it her side and tired to offer her brightest smile. “I’m good.” Noting the box in his hands she nodded at it. “What’s that?” The concern in his eyes fell away and he glanced down.

“Candy ornaments.”

Glancing at the box Oliver held up, Chloe smiled. It was a set of four glass ornaments in the shape of various types of candy. “Cute, I like them, they look like they could be old. Remind me of the old glass ornaments we used to have when I was a kid.”

“Yea, that’s what I thought.” Placing the box in the basket he nodded back down the isle he just came from. “There’s more down there.” Looking at the basked Oliver began again. “Want me to push.”

“No, I”m good.” Turning the basket Chloe pushed it towards the isle, doing her best not to appear as if she was leaning on it for support. “Oh Ollie, these are cute, they’re big bells. A whole box of them.” Without a word he stopped and grabbed the box, shaking it, emitting a series of jingles and then tossing them into the basket. “I want to get a special one too. Something made, maybe something with the year on it.” She commented off handedly. “Maybe get something every year.”

“Yea...” Finding a set of glass snowmen he grabbed them and held them out. When she nodded he set them in the basket on top of the candy ones.

Another roll of her stomach and she bit her lip. As they traveled down the isle and up the next she responded with nods and shakes of her head, to scared to speak and disrupt the small bit of food she had gotten down at dinner. They were back in the main isle again and she was clenching the cool bar of the basket, bowing her head, grateful that Oliver was looking at the Christmas indoor lights. Then her stomach lurched, mouth watering, throat constricting, a sweat breaking out on her forehead and neck. “I’ve-I’ve gotta go.” Pushing away from the basket weakly, Chloe pressed her hand to her stomach. As she hurried a whiff of food passed her, coming from within in the mall, and she gagged, pressing her other hand to her lips. With quickened steps she found the bathroom, slamming her palm against it and running in.

Barely getting into the stall and bending over the toilet, everything she managed to get down that day came up. Gagging, Chloe prayed that no one was in the bathroom.

Minutes later, after spitting into the toilet, blowing her nose, wiping her face with a cool towel, and trying to calm her breathing, Chloe made her way out of the bathroom slowly, taking short, slow steps, her body worn out already and demanding rest.

Upon exiting the bathroom she found Oliver to her right, leaning against the wall adjacent to the bathroom, hands crossed over his chest, basket feet from him. The concern in his eyes was evident, but she didn’t have it within her to reassure him. “Can we go home?”

“You okay?” He asked softly, eyes sweeping over her form. What was normally a confident stance, back strait, eyes focused, was slightly slumped, circles under her eyes, lids lowered and tired.

“Let’s just check out.” She hoped her tone of voice wasn’t short with him, but at the moment Chloe couldn’t imagine doing anything but crawling into bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost ten minutes later they were in the car. She’d put the back of the seat back slightly and closed her eyes, sighing contently. “Sorry, I know we were going to decorate the tree tonight.” A hand closed over hers, fingers slipping between her own. At his touch she opened her eyes and looked at him.

“Chloe, the tree isn’t going anywhere. We’ll take care of it when we can. I’d rather just get you into bed.”

With a grateful sigh she closed her eyes again. “I’m so tired, I hate feeling like this.” Tears stung her eyes at the frustration she felt. It was their first real Christmas together though, as some sort of family that is. The past two previous Christmas’ had been spent together, but they had consisted of she and Oliver flying off to some remote destination, not sitting in his penthouse decorating a tree.

“I know,” Oliver said gently and brought her hand to his lips, kissing the top of it. “I’m sorry.”

“Tell me again this will be worth it.”

Oliver grinned and glanced over at Chloe as he drove. “Seven months from now you can see for yourself what caused you all this trouble. And a year from now you’ll be wanting to decorate a Christmas tree for the baby.”

Chloe smiled at the thought. “Paper made angels, cookie dough ornaments, ornaments with a picture for every year.”

At the thought Oliver chuckled, imagining a tree with a montage of child made ornaments.

“Nice expensive trees, ones that are perfectly coordinated...what’s the fun in that?”

Silently, Oliver agreed. He would much rather a tree telling a story of every year of his life, Chloe’s life, and their child’s life. Glancing over he noted the slight pudgy protrusion of Chloe’s stomach. Not evident yet, as she pointed out continuously, making note that she just looked fat, not pregnant. It didn’t matter though, Oliver knew what was there, growing inside of her. “I love you,” he said suddenly.

Opening her eyes tiredly, Chloe found him staring over at her. Sleepily she smiled. “I love you too.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notes: Just in case you care, I wrote this based off of the prompt but this was pretty much me when I was pregnant with my husband (boyfriend at the time). We were decorating our first tree and had just moved in together and we were shopping at Target for Christmas ornaments when I all of a sudden got sick. :) Needless to say whenever we decorate our tree and hang the ornaments we bought I remember that.  



End file.
